


First Kiss

by CC_Sestra



Series: Destiel Dribbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Sestra/pseuds/CC_Sestra
Summary: Sam tells the story of Dean's and Castiel's first kiss. Cuteness and not much else.(This is not beta-read and me being Swedish might mean a few mistakes. Sorry!)





	First Kiss

There are many things to be said about my brother, and not all of them are good. Believe me, I know. I’ve said most of those myself. But. There is one thing that makes up for it, one thing that makes everyone around him love him even when they want to kick his ass. One thing that sets him apart. He’d never admit it… I’m not even sure he understands it himself. 

His heart. 

It’s warm like the sun, which means it can burn. It’s burned him to a crisp a few times. I’ve seen it happen. He gives so much I don’t understand how there’s anything left, and then he blames himself because he doesn’t believe it’s enough. That is so freaking annoying I want to punch him sometimes. (I have, actually, punched him a few times.)

I’ve watched my brother my entire freaking life, following him around. He changed my diapers and taught me how to walk. He showed me how to shoot a gun and he made sure my birthdays were celebrated and that I got gifts for Christmas even if he had to steal them. And never, not once, did he say, or even think, that it wasn’t fair that he had to give up everything to take care of me. 

That’s why I was so damn happy when he finally found someone with a heart to match. I never thought that could happen. I didn’t think another human could love like he does… and I was right. That’s why I had to wait for so many years to get to see it.

I’ve seen him kiss so many girls I can’t remember any single one. You might think I’d remember seeing him with Lisa, or Cassie, but I can’t recall any special occasion with either of them. Somehow, they’ve blended in with the rest of the endless parade. And I’ve seen him do a lot more than _kiss_ girls, which I wish I could forget. Nobody wants to see their brother like that. Of course, _he_ finds it funny. Did I say he can be the most annoying person on planet Earth? 

There’s one kiss I’ve seen that I’ll always remember, though, and that one I actually _want_ to remember. I have like this folder up in my head, I guess you could say. It’s called “Dean Being Happy”. Maybe one could argue he used to be happy whenever he found a girl who falls for that stupid coffee line (I’ve seen girls when he smiles… he should've talked less, especially if THAT was what he planned to say), but look – he felt good, sure, but he was never happy. Not really. 

He has no idea I saw that one kiss, and I will never tell him, because that is probably the only one he’d like to keep to himself. I’ll let him. 

At first, I didn’t understand what was off. I mean, others might think I freaked out because it looked like my brother wanted to kiss an angel (and also, that he liked boys) but I had known he wanted to do that for _years_ before it happened (and of course I knew he likes boys, too – watched him my entire life, remember?). 

I held my breath, couldn’t quite hear what they were saying, but it didn’t really matter because I could see what they were _really_ saying. I don’t think their words could convey that, even if they were talking about it. 

A few seconds in, I got it. What it was that felt off. Dean was _nervous_. That was something I have never seen before, which was why I didn’t catch it right away. I mean, I know the guy better than I know myself, but I didn’t expect _that_. If I hadn’t understood how special this was before, I sure as hell did then. 

I would’ve thought Cas would be the nervous one. Not like he’s very experienced. A pizza man on TV versus like a thousand one-night-stands (or at least a few hundreds… we’re getting old in hunter years)… it really should end up in my brother’s favor. 

It didn’t.

I saw Cas close the distance between them. Dean backed up, ended up with his back against the wall. He could’ve put a stop to it right then and there. All he had to do was tell Cas to quit doing whatever the fuck he was doing. _Shut up, shut up, shut up_ , I thought to myself. _Don’t mess this up, you deserve happiness, you stupid, idiotic jerk._

I’ll confess I was surprised when he didn’t do anything. He just kept looking at Cas that way he’d done for years and years. _Come on, Cas, go for it_ , I thought. _You have to see how much he wants you to._

Cas did.

He leaned in and kissed my brother who looked like he was thirteen and never been kissed before. I had to try hard to keep quiet. I wanted to laugh because it looked damn funny, and I wanted to cry because seeing Dean like that made me so freaking happy I almost forgot I was holding the coffee I was supposed to deliver. Luckily, I have very good reflexes or the whole thing might’ve ended differently. Not that I believe they would have heard the coffee hit the ground, but you never know. 

A few seconds in, Dean seemed to remember he’d done this before, and that he had hands. And even if he’s been a lot more discrete about it, I’m quite sure he’s been with a fair number of guys too, from the way it looked before I decided I’d definitely seen enough. I wanted to keep that as a nice memory, and it was about to turn into too much information. I slipped back behind the corner and texted Dean. 

_Found something. Won't be back for a few hours._

I dared take a peak on what happened next. I had waited long enough around the corner; Dean had managed to let go and I saw him check his phone.

_Ok._

Dean looked around, and he was back to being nervous, reminding me of how he never went to prom (or any other event like it). Maybe this was my brother’s chance of asking his date if he wanted to go to the room Dean had gotten them at a crappy, cheap motel. A room that just happened to be right next to them. 

They went inside and from the way Dean closed the curtains and the way he looked when I got back (texting first, I didn't want to walk in on anything I didn't wanna see) I instantly knew exactly what they’d been up to. Like I said, I’ve watched my brother my entire life. I know what he looks like when he’s scared, when he’s about to have a tantrum, when he’s finally ready to share anything that is in the vicinity of serious… and I know what he looks like when he’s had sex. If I could, I’d rather not know that, but I do. I could even tell you how he rated said sex by looking at him, because he used to insist on telling me, no matter how much I tried to not listen, and I learned to see the signs even if I REALLY tried not to. Like I said, he’s freaking annoying. 

These days, I don’t have to listen to that kind of thing, though. There are other things that I would very much like not to hear, but I will endure them. I have bought headphones like those Dean has, the ones that can make you deaf, only I fill them with white noise, not Whitesnake. I don’t wish to hear, or see, any more than I already have. But that first kiss, I’ll put in my folder.


End file.
